Rubys Story
by KissAndAWish
Summary: What Ruby and her siblings do when all the adults and everyone they love disappears. they fight to keep what's right! they may even cross paths with the sparticle tribe :)


**Ok so this is my first fanfic about the sparticle mystery. So don't be too harsh on me. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Turn to page 120 in your text books please!" Mr Jackson says as he writes out the title on the board. I look over to Molly, me and Molly are identical twins, she smiles at me and passes me a note.

_Mr Jackson has a big nose _

I reply _**I know right and its all red **_

_Like the rudorf red nosed rainman _

_**Hahahahahahah**_

_Should we ditch for lunch? _

_**no its only 10 past 11!**_

"Molly, Ruby what is that your passing between yourselves?" he walks over and picks up the note. I look down at my feet.

"You are both in lunch time deten..." why did he stop in the middle of his sentence. I look up and no one was in front of me. I look over at Molly whose mouth was in a perfect O shape.

"Molly were did he go?" my voice had a hint of nervousness in it.

"He just disappeared! Like vanished" her voice was a whisper. I'm really good with computers so I walked over to his computer and hack into the security cameras. Molly follows closes behind me. I start to work as everyone else walks out of the class room, everyone but Jeffrey. He paused for a second.

"Molly can you help me get my wheel chair out" see Jeffrey has cerebral piously so he can't walk for long. After helping him molly comes back to me.

"Yes I got in!" I re-wind the tape to Molly passing me the slip of paper. Molly wines

"I hate my hair today!" I look at her and laugh then carry on watching. As soon as he walks over to me he literally disappears.

"Is that even possible?" is it just Mr Jackson that disappeared? All these questions rush through my mind at the same time.

"do you think all the grown-ups are gone?" Molly says as she sits down on the edge of the desk.

"First thing is to find Rocky and Lou-Lou"

We started walking down the hall way. Rocky and Lou-Lou are non-identical twins. We get down the end of the corridor to their class room to find them both eating there packed lunches and throwing grapes at each other. They stop when they see us, run and give us big hugs.

"Hay what's up?" I ask as I pack his lunch into its box.

Lou-Lou looks up at me "Miss Mara disappeared and we don't know why!"

"Come on were going home for now" they all nod as we leave the school.

We walk into the streets and they are deserted. Cars left abandoned in the road. There was no one. Everyone was at 14 or younger. There were a few other kids running around.

We got back after ten minutes or so. When I opened the door the first thing you heard was the fire alarms.

"Oh crap!" I chucked my bag down narrowly missing the cat. I rush round into the kitchen to find burnt bacon in a sauce pan. I switch of the gas and shove the pan and bacon it to the sink.

We all sat round the table and eat our pre-packed lunch for that day. That's when it hit me we need to get more food. Pack-lunches aren't going to last us forever.

"Ok next stop is shopping trip." I walk to the draw and pick up mums van keys. My mum drove a van delivering books form stores. I know how to drive because a year ago when I was 12 Mum decided to teach me. We got into the van. "Buckle up"

We get to the big Asda and see it's deserted.

"Ok guys so no one's been in here yet so Lou-Lou and rocky one trolley each, me and molly will get 2 each. No veg" this caused the little ones to jump up and shout hurray "No bread and lots of tin food!" We get out of the van and run to the trolleys

"Got it?" I shout

"Got it!" they yell back

"LET'S GO" then it's a mad dash round the shelves and stoles gabbing any thing we can get our hands on. I had one of my trolleys filled with water to drink and the other full of tined food and seeds. We re-meet at the door and check what everyone has got. Molly has both filled with tin food but Rocky and Lou-Lou's are filled with sweets chocolate and fizzy drinks. I grab a shopping bag a filled it with alcohol. Molly shoved me in the arm

"Ruby what do you think you're doing? You can't drink that!" I roll my eyes at her.

"It's not for me but it could be valuable to someone who wants. As we walk out more people walk into the shop. One of them was really purple and there were 3 other boys. Sorry we just stole all your stuff boys. Good luck finding other stuff.

We don't need the adults we could be fine on our own! Maybe?

**Ok so if you like it tell me! It was just an idea but I can do more if you want. So there you go **


End file.
